heathersfranchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Veronica Sawyer
Veronica Sawyer is the main protagonist of the 1988 film, Heathers and is portrayed by Winona Ryder. Veronica is part of the most popular clique at Westerburg High School known as The Heathers. Her signature color is blue, symbolizing her deep, contemplative and thoughtful personality. While Veronica continuously maintains that the murders were morally wrong, she was involved in all of them, but this doesn't stop her from ultimately trying to stop J.D. Early Life Veronica Sawyer used to be one of the unpopular kids of Westerburg High School. She was previously best friends with Betty Finn before associating with The Heathers. Veronica's parents once wanted to move her out of high school in the 6th grade because of her grand I.Q., but decided against it because it would be difficult for her to make friends. Appearance Veronica is a beautiful girl with shoulder length, wavy chestnut colored hair, she is short and petite with hazel eyes and fair skin. She is always wearing blue in some fashionable clothes, usually in the form of a blouse, skirt or sweater. Personality Veronica is very upfront with people. Due to her maturity beyond her years, Veronica may come off as short or rude to some, but this is just because the students of Westerberg are too occupied with their social standing than their intellect. With J.D., Veronica is very carefree and happy, finally overjoyed that she has found someone similar to her or so she thought. Murders Heather Chandler The morning after the Remington University party, Veronica and J.D. visit Heather Chandler's house with a plan for Veronica's revenge to make Heather "puke her guts out". After a few suggestions are thrown around, Veronica decides to offer her a wake-up cup full of milk and orange juice, turning down J.D.'s suggestions of liquid drain cleaner. He even goes so far as to pour the drain cleaner into the cup, but Veronica takes this as a joke and tells him that it’s not funny. J.D. apologizes, but doesn't say anything when a distracted Veronica accidentally gives Heather the cup of drain cleaner instead of the milk and orange juice. Heather starts choking and falls through a glass coffee table in her bedroom. Despite the incident being a complete accident on Veronica's part and her believing J.D. didn't know she had the wrong cup, the two panic and decide to set it up to look like a fake suicide complete with a forged suicide note. Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney After Heather's funeral, Veronica agrees to go on a double date with Heather McNamara, Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney. Things go horribly wrong for Veronica and J.D. comes to her rescue. The following day, Kurt claims that Veronica gave him and Ram blowjobs and Veronica promptly denies doing this. Veronica and J.D. decide to get revenge on Kurt and Ram by embarrassing them, setting a scene to look like they had tried to commit a double suicide because they were "gay" for each other. Complete with "gay paraphernalia" and a note saying, they "could never reveal their forbidden love to an uncaring and un-understanding world". Veronica calls Kurt, explaining that she will gladly have fun with them if they meet up with her. J.D. brings "ich lüge" bullets that he claims are completely harmless, but ich lüge actually means "I lied" in German and the bullets are very real. Fake Suicide After figuring out that J.D. intended to kill her, Veronica fakes her own suicide by tying a sheet around her waist to support her weight and again around her neck to look like she hanged herself. It is extremely convincing and a devastated J.D. tells her seemingly lifeless body about his entire plan to blow up Westerburg High the following day. Relationships Boyfriend J.D. During one of Heather's lunchtime polls, Veronica catches the eye of new student, J.D. Veronica meets him again at a Snappy Snack Shack while getting some snacks for Heather before the Remington University party, where J.D. treats her to a cherry slushie. They meet again when J.D. climbs through Veronica's bedroom window later that night and challenges her to a game of croquet that turns to strip croquet and sex. Following the accidental death of Heather and the murders of Kurt and Ram, Veronica realizes that J.D. is a complete lunatic and breaks up with him. J.D. continues to try and lure Veronica back to him, but she ultimately resists him despite temporarily giving into him. Shortly following their break up, J.D. breaks into Veronica's bedroom intending to kill her but was fooled into thinking that she was dead after witnessing her "suicide". While there, J.D. reveals to Veronica's "dead body" that he plans to blow up the entire school with all the students and staff inside. On the day of the pep rally, Veronica successfully stops J.D. from harming anyone by shooting off his finger then shooting him again in the stomach. Believing him to be dead, Veronica leaves J.D.'s body in the boiler room and goes outside. But J.D. isn't dead and he follows her outside where he blows himself up, seemingly much to Veronica's entertainment despite a few tears being shed. Friends Betty Finn In her childhood, far before Veronica met The Heathers, she was best friends with Betty Finn. However, upon becoming part of The Heathers, the girls drift apart to keep Veronica's reputation up. It is shown that Veronica and Betty bear no ill will towards each other, as they have a conversation about some old Halloween photos that Betty found. Unfortunately, this conversation is abruptly ended by Heather pulling Veronica away. After the murders, Veronica invites Betty over to her house to play croquet, this time ended by Heather Duke. It can be assumed that after The Heathers disband, their friendship resumes. The Heathers Veronica met Heather Chandler and became part of The Heathers clique sometime before their junior year of high school. Before Veronica joined the group, there were two other girls named Heather Duke and Heather McNamara, thus the clique's name being "The Heathers". Veronica does not get along well with Heather Chandler and later Heather Duke, due to their awful personalities. She does get along well with Heather McNamara, even going on a double date with her, Ram and Kurt and stopping her from committing suicide in the school bathroom. Martha Dunnstock Veronica never had an issue with Martha Dunnstock like the other Heathers seemed to and felt guilty for being a part of bullying her. Although they never really talked during the duration of the film, they did become friends at the end when Veronica invites her over for movies and popcorn. Category:Characters Category:The Heathers Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Alive Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Westerburg High School students